The known processes for retaining data generally use a computer program or software and a retention support. The retention supports most often used at present are classical discs, Winchester-type discs, magnetic tapes and optical discs. The programs used are of two types. According to a first type, there are used controls integrated in the operating system of the information means used, of the type "copy under DOS", which is to say "copy under the disk operating system". This procedure does not permit memorizing the references of the files to be retained and moreover requires a manual execution order.
Another type of retention program comprises a subprogram of memorizing the references of the files to be retained and a sub-program of retention which uses orders of the operating system.
The use of such retention programs necessarily involves the intervention of an external operator for the preparation, the loading and the commencement of said program and moreover complicates the procedure of employment of the information means utilized.